Last Moments
by BabyGurl278
Summary: [Oneshot] Uncommon to most stories, Link searches for a reason of being and going on. [A sad Malon and Link]


Author's Note:

I had been thinking about this story for a while now and I was going to submit it on my birthday, but I was really busy so didn't get to finish it until yesterday. It's a little late and hopefully it turned out, as I wanted it too. Please R&R, for some feedback, anything's okay.

A little side note, the bold italic is Link's thoughts, so people don't get confused when reading it.

Disclaimer: Don't own The Legend of Zelda, never will, end of story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Last Moments

* * *

The night was cold, that's all he remembered as he walked across the empty lifeless field. He was walking in a living nightmare. His life had soon become a darkened state of misery. There was no end to the madness, no end to the misery. 

No end to the war.

_**What is this pain I'm feeling? Is it defeat? When will this ordeal end? **_

The air felt moist, but not from any kind of rain. The reddened sky was filled with rage, the jagged looking clouds knew the presence of war; they presented a new era. As he walked, the ground squashed below him. His boots stepped on the blood-dampened soil, flooded with the blood of the departed soldiers. Bodies lay around the field, none of them showed any sign of life.

He stopped at the first helmet he spotted and removed it from the decapitated head. He briefly glanced at his miserable reflection. His face painted in dirt and dried blood. His blonde hair soaked with sweat. His blue eyes were filled with sorrow, and yet some hidden anger. In the reflection he saw a confused, desperate human being. He didn't see a strong courageous hero, like everyone had imagined him becoming.

_**A world of darkness and misery…a hero with no purpose any longer…**_

" _We are at war, Link…"_

The soft trembled voice swiftly appeared in his mind. It was the last thing he had heard the princess say. He could have sworn she tried to be content about it too. She forced herself not to show the fear within. A fragile princess who made a decision that he would have thought twice before committing. She had gone down with the castle—with her land.

" _Some of you won't make it through this war, but you must remember you have fought with honor." _

The words from the captain sounded brave and triumphant. The many soldiers had stood in rows, waiting. They carried blank, yet terrified looks upon their faces, with the thought in their mind that most of them wouldn't make it out of the war alive.

_**Did they see it coming? I surely didn't…**_

Link slowly lifted his head to the sky. He suddenly chuckled, as he watched the sun slowly peeking through one of the clouds. It reminded him of the war, the sun was battling with the clouds to cast its bright shine down to the dark miserable wasteland that was formally known as Hyrule.

_**What else do I have? What purpose do I have anymore?**_

Who would have thought that the enemy was unbeatable? They were forces no one has ever seen. They carried no weakness or fear, nothing but strength and invincibility. It was obvious that the Hylians were fighting a losing battle. It was nothing but suicide. Thinking that anyone had chance was a joke.

They came unnoticed, sweeping through Hyrule. They came and tore villages apart, destroyed the land, and took lives with the snap of a finger. No one had ever seen their true identity. Wearing long dark cloaks that only revealed their hypnotizing golden eyes, they were completely mysterious. It was because of the enemies actions that caused this war. It first started off as gruesome murders, then destroying homes until it expanded to Gerudo Fortress being completely wiped off the face of Hyrule. Nothing was left except the ash. No bodies or life forms were ever found.

Thus, the war began…

What was the reason he fought in the war? What was the reason he continued to fight; even though it was obvious winning was impossible? Many people would answer that it was because he was the Hero of Time and it was his job. He had a different answer in mind. He fought because it was his job, but also because he wanted to protect someone special to him…

" _War? There's a war going on in Hyrule?"_

Seeing the hurt in his love's face had caused him to regret telling her. At the time, Hyrule was so peaceful and everyone was free. It had only been four months, and now Hyrule is no longer what it used to be. It was now in the hands of the enemy. They changed everything, into their own liking. Hell.

" _I promise, I won't let anything happen to you…"_

Was the promise still fulfilled? He hasn't seen her in four months, ever since he left to help fight in the war. He had thought of her every night, and even on the battlefield, knowing that he was protecting her. Yet, he believes he has failed. They had lost. Out of all the enemies he had slaughtered, it still wasn't enough. They reappeared just as quickly as they died.

Link lowered his head over toward Lon Lon Ranch in the distance. It was still standing, probably the last place the enemy hasn't touched. He thought of Malon; she was probably waiting for him to return. Waiting for him to come and protect her. He had to see her, before it was too late. There was nothing left for him to do…

Two long shadowy figures appeared in front of the entrance to Lon Lon Ranch. Link watched them closely; they held weapons in their gloved hands. It was the enemy, hungry for another attack. When the figures disappeared into Lon Lon Ranch, Link had sprung into action.

_**Malon…please…you are all I have left…**_

Link ran as fast as he could over to the ranch. His heart raced with anxiety, his mind focused on nothing else but her. He wanted her to be safe, and away from danger. If anything had happened to her, he didn't know what he would do. There was no possible way he would be able to live without her.

He listened carefully to his pant, feeling the rapid beat of his own heart. Sweat continued to drip down his forehead, as he was getting closer to Lon Lon Ranch. His throat burned from the dryness, his legs ached from the pain. Even with all of the deep cuts over his body, nothing was going to stop him.

Flashback

" Malon…" Link spoke softly, after the long dreadful silence.

Malon wiped her forehead, after bring the bucket full of milk over to the corner with others. She walked back over to the cow, about to get the last bucket, but Link grabbed it instead, carrying it easily to the corner.

" What's the reason you came today?" Malon wiped her hands with a rag, watching as Link gradually made his way closer to her.

" Mal, Hyrule is in a war."

" War? A war is going on in Hyrule?" He heard the shock in her voice.

Link brought his hands down to his side and nodded. " I must go and battle."

" What if you get killed?" Malon questioned, her eyes wide. " What if we lose?"

Link placed his hands on her shoulder, to calm her down. He smirked, staring down into her anxious blue eyes. " Think positive, Mal. Everything will alright."

" But…" Malon lowered her head to the ground, refusing eye contact.

Link gently placed his hand below her chin, causing her to look up at him. He continued to smile as he leaned closer to her, lighting brushing his lips across hers. " I love you Mal, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Malon smiled as she embraced him with a tight hug, burying her face within his green tunic, so he didn't see the hidden tears roll down her cheek.

" I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

" I know you won't…" she replied softly. " I love you too…"

End of Flashback

" Malon…" he spoke frantically to himself. " Malon, please be okay…"

Link raced into Lon Lon Ranch, and stopped viewing his surroundings. Everything in Lon Lon Ranch was completely ruined. He saw no sign of life, nothing around him moved. The entire house was on fire; the heat from the furious flames burned his skin. His eyes searched desperately for Malon. She was nowhere to be found.

_**God Malon! Please be okay. **_

Something in the middle of the ranch had caught Link's attention. A figure lay on the ground, surrounded by departed farm animals. Link felt his heart drop when he noticed the figure had long red hair.

_**Malon!**_

Link raced out to the middle of the ranch, over to Malon who lay motionless on the ground. He abruptly bent down next to her and lifted her pale, fragile body into his arms. When his eyes fell to the blade the imbedded her chest, tears flooded his eyes. Her eyes were open and blood trickled down her chin. Her body was pale; she was cold to the touch. It was hard for Link to admit, she was gone.

_**Malon…why is this happening to me?**_

Link gripped her body tightly, as he continued to cry. His cool tears landed on her cheeks, he embraced the body in his arms, gently rubbing his hand through her hair. He had failed to protect her; he had failed everyone including himself. There was no other purpose for him to be here. Why is it that everyone else dies, and he's still alive? There was nothing left for him to do. He didn't belong in Hyrule anymore; he didn't belong anywhere. It was over, there is nothing left.

" I hope you can forgive me…" Link whispered. " I'm so, so sorry…"

Leaning closer to her, Link gave her one last kiss. After, he gently pulled the blade from her body, and sat her back down on the ground. Link tossed the bloody blade aside, and stood taking out the Master Sword. He stared down at Malon, studying her lifeless body.

_**Is there a reason for me to be alive?**_

Link closed his eyes, lifting the Master Sword above his head…

_**Good-bye Hyrule…**_

_Worthless human…_

Link opened his eyes and turned around to find two shadowy figures standing at the entrance. Their golden eyes searched for hunger, for pleasure. Link was the only target left. He was the only one left for them to slaughter. It was obvious that there was no running this time; it was time to fight. It was his final battle; last chance to avenge his lost love.

_**I will fight until the end…**_

Link held out his sword as the two mysterious figures ran in for the attack. Being out numbered, the odds of him winning the battle was a million to one. Seeing the two figures that had killed his true love gave him newfound anger and energy.

Moving fiercely around the ranch, Link had fought the mysterious figures like he had a reason to live. He used rest of his strength, slaying the mysterious figure in front of him. His hands were going numb; the clanking of swords echoed into his ears, his panting grew heavier. Certain moments of the war appeared in front of his eyes. Everything that he had witnessed, everything that had happened became small snippets in his mind. One by one they flashed, the voices reappearing, causing him to lose control of what he was doing.

Then his mind went to Malon, and everything froze.

_**Will I ever speak to you again?**_

" Link…" His name escaped her lips…

Link's eyes widened as treacherous pain erupted inside of him. His mouth slightly hung open, as blood began to drip down his chin. He dropped the Master Sword to the ground, his vision blurry, his hearing corrupted. He heard the ominous laughter from the second mysterious figure standing over him, as he slowly let go of the blade that had pierced Link's chest.

_**So this is it? This is how I die? **_

His body fell to the ground, right next to Malon's. Tears ran down his reddened cheeks, the pain unbearable. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound escaped his lips. Nothing was said. Link felt himself slowly slip away from reality, entering a new world…

_**Malon…I'm so sorry…there is no reason for me to live… **_

" Come with me Link…please join me…"

He listened carefully, letting her soft soothing voice take him in. He closed his eyes, the darkness overtaking him, and then turning into light. He saw Malon. She was standing in front of him smiling, her old self again. Alive.

**_Am I…finally free?_**

It felt like a dream, a dream that he would soon wake up from. Was it all his imagination? Soon, he would end up back in the reality of war, in the world in which he lived.

Reality being…he had already taken his final breath.

* * *

Plz! R&R

Until Next Time!


End file.
